1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments herein relate to a display apparatus, a display system, and a method for displaying an image thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an image projection function, a display system, and a method for displaying an image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic apparatuses including a display apparatus have been developed significantly.
In particular, a digital television (TV) receiving a broadcast signal performs various functions including providing Internet access. Accordingly, a user may download content via Internet on real-time basis and check news, whether, or e-mails on a TV screen.
Therefore, additional information to be displayed on a single TV screen has increased continuously.
If such additional information is periodically displayed on a screen where a main image is displayed, a user may experience difficulty in concentrating on a program currently being displayed.